requiemforkingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drosta Jarmuk
Drosta Jarmuk, bastard son of the dead turned merciless survivor. His mother was a serving girl who died in labor. His father was the infamous Duke Jarmuk, the feared and brutal vampire. Birth and Childhood It is a mistaken belief that all the lands outside of the Three Empires are filled with anarchy and chaos. While the lives of the people there are oftentimes shorter, crueler and more savage, governments and societies do form. Unfortunately, due to the harshness of the citizen's lives, they are rarely capable of offering significant resistance to whatever worms itself into leadership. This explains why it is so common for monsters, living and dead to rule over the disorganized lands beyond the Empires. One of these monsters, an unliving noble that called himself Duke Jarmuk ruled a host of miserable villages. Though possessed of a corpses constitution, the Duke had the tastes of a mortal and oftentimes crept into town to claim le droit du seigneur. One of his victims was a poor and innocent serving girl of the most powerful living family in the Duke's nation, a merchant guild headed by one Fest Bosgana. The girl, a favorite to the family for her kindness and hardworking nature, died giving birth to the soon christened Drosta. Though it was tradition to return the Duke's offspring to his castle after the first years of their life, Fest decided that he would raise Drosta as a Bosgana. Things were good for Drosta in those early years, though motherless and fatherless, the Bosgana clan viewed him as one of their own. Things were good, but jealousy exists even between the meanest and poorest of families. Betrayal Other families, seeking to curry favor with the Duke, noted that Drosta displayed traits of his unnatural father. He was a courageous and severe child, far beyond his peers in maturity. Realizing that Drosta was in fact a child of their Duke, the other families reported that the Bosgana had kept his child from him, and the Duke fell about their estate in a flurry of blood and violence. Fest, realizing that his family was doomed, wrapped up Drosta in a bundle of furs and threw him into a river. As his home burned behind him, Drosta was carried away by the currents. Training Sewn in the furs was a letter containing details of Drosta's true parentage. Incensed with fury, that both his blood and adoptive parents were slaughtered by his biological father, Drosta Jarmuk vowed to live, to honor the memory of those he loved and to spite the will of his deathless sire. Still, Drosta was a child and revenge seemed unfeasible, but luckily he was soon discovered by monks of a strange and unique order. The Order of Willed Reality. Jealous guardians of arcane magic stolen from the heart of the Elven Empire, the order taught bits of magic with a steady dedication on physical combat. Worshiping no god but revering the sacredness of magic itself, Drosta found himself a prodigy the likes of which the Order had never seen before. The Last Practitioner After ten years in the order another calamity had struck Drosta. The Duke, seeking the son that had defied his will and refused to take his place in the senior Jarmuk's castle, had finally found the order and began an all-out attack against it. Drosta and his fellow knights engaged the Vampire and his forces. Battling for half the knight, Drosta was eventually defeated by his father. Sparing his sons life, the Duke, impressed with his sons talent made a deal with his son, Drosta would take the Duke's last name and wander the world for ten years before returning to face him again. The rest of his order was slaughtered or turned. Driven to the brink of despair, Drosta learned of, and subsequently hunted down the Glass and Steel Brotherhood, and a bargain was made. Drosta would aid Alion Sariande to the Throne of the Empire and the Brotherhood would hunt down and help kill Duke Jarmuk. It has been nine years. Appearance and Personality Dressing and acting in a manner much older than his actual age, Drosta is a shorter than average and slightly build man with a surprising amount of strength in his frail frame. His vampiric heritage expresses itself in many ways: dark red hair he cuts with military fastidiousness and a scowl that shines under his dark-rimmed pale blue eyes. Though delicately featured, Drosta's geometrically maintained beard and expertly kept frown age him. He expresses restraint and control in every manner of his dress; plain clothing, crisp and clean, dyed with dark and subdued colors with minimal straps and tightly tailored to his body. A consummate survivor, Drosta keeps a satchel filled with supplies with him at all times. Category:People